true love!
by MrsMellarkBlack
Summary: my first bella/alec fan fic basically bella goes ot her love alec and thats when all the drama starts between ex's and now's :P  please read&review!
1. Chapter 1

**True Love?**

**Basically I really like Bella/Alec stories of them but I have practically read all of them so here is my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twilight…unfortunately…**

Bella POV

It has been 2000 years since I died. Well technically not but half died. I will start from the beginning. After Edward basically left and broke up with me I was wondering through the woods when my best friend Victoria came up and gave me a fright. You see you might be confused but all will explain in time. I asked her could she take me to the volutri of course she said yes so she took me to Italy via swim…well she swam with me on her back. We got there and got new clothes I was so excited I hadn't seen him for agessssssssss and he was the only one who could change me. You might be thinking who 'him' is well he is my wonderful boyfriend-husband Alec. **Daydreams** oh sorry was thinking about Alec. I got to the reception of the castle and I ran to Alec's room straight away. Everybody knew I was coming today except him so I wanted to surprise him. Hehehe you see I moved to forks for a 2 year mission-find information about the Cullens by whatever it means and in my means I had to lure the Cullen's in with my scent and go out with one-the only one without a mate-Edward Cullen. He wasn't very smart as he left me in the forest of course I had to pretend I was extremely upset but still no reason to upset a young female! Anyway I am a fairy well a vampire-fairy I can change back human at any time and plus I have not one power like everyone else but '5' one is to absorb any other vampire gift, my 2nd is I can control other elements, 3rd to have a very alluring "HUMAN-VAMPIRE" scent, 4th is making myself into a fairy and my 5th well that's for you to decide-I mean literally mean whatever you decide as my 5th power is to make projections at any one time but I make it whatever I want it to look like while someone else will have a different image, it is pretty cool if you ask me! Anyway as I was saying I was going to meet Alec in his room and you might be wondering why I'm rushing, well it's his birthday in 1 day and I haven't got him a present-oh no!- well I must be off I have a present to pick up! Oh and I have just remembered to pick up Jane's-opoosy daisy- well of I go to make sure I have both presents first thing tonight.

I don't own twilight remember but I do own the plot :)

Oh and forgot to say I will try to update all stories ok?

I have just had a lot of homework ect. To do for school and

If you don't already ready my other stories…

READ THEM!

That is ALL I have to say for now so ttfn -ta ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twilight…unfortunately…**

**But I do own a lot of stuff like…Actually it will be to long…**

**Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year as well!**

_Anyway I am a fairy well a vampire-fairy I can change back human at any time and plus I have not one power like everyone else but '5' one is to absorb any other vampire gift, my 2__nd__ is I can control other elements, 3__rd__ to have a very alluring "HUMAN-VAMPIRE" scent, 4__th__ is making myself into a fairy and my 5__th__ well that's for you to decide-I mean literally mean whatever you decide as my 5__th__ power is to make projections at any one time but I make it whatever I want it to look like while someone else will have a different image, it is pretty cool if you ask me! Anyway as I was saying I was going to meet Alec in his room and you might be wondering why I'm rushing, well it's his birthday in 1 day and I haven't got him a present-oh no!- well I must be off I have a present to pick up! Oh and I have just remembered to pick up Jane's-opoosy daisy- well of I go to make sure I have both presents first thing tonight._

Alec's POV

It has been too long I haven't seen or talked to my love, my mate, my everything. Hopefully she will be home soon it is hard you know two vampires who are mates separated for so long it can do terrible things. Anyway it's my 'birthday' tomorrow and I just don't want to spend my 'birthday' without Bella for the 3rd time. She would be the best present ever well I better head back it has been 2 hours since I came out to hunt. Yes you heard it Bella said it would be better to hunt animals. Weird isn't she, so of course she got me drinking animals as well as Jane, Felix, Demetri and Heidi. I am walking to my room when an odd but familiar scent is here…? But wait it can't be… (**A/n so just had to)**

Bella POV

I got Jane and my Alec the best presents ever! For Jane I got her a one of a kind Gucci Red Clutch and matching dress. She will love it, I know she will and for Alec his is the best as I just got him a new-not on sale yet Ferrari which is electric blue. I hope he will like it.

Third Person POV

As Bella came back to the castle she quickly put a bow on the car and wrapped the presents for Jane up she went straight to her room and she could tell Alec had been here while she was away. She then jumped up and ran down the halls going straight to Alec's room while she was running she noticed no one was around.

Bella POV

I ran to Alec's room and lied on his useless bed. I began thinking about my memories with Alec and how we love each other when I heard someone coming close to the door. And that's when he opened it and he looked quite shocked and we both ran to each other like in those romantic movies. We both hugged and I felt whole again.

Alec POV

I opened the door and saw Bella lying on my bed. We both looked to each other and it was magically if you can say that. 'I missed you so much!' 'I missed you to Alec I am never going to go on a mission again without you for so long!' That was the happiest day of my life. Well except when I first met her. 'So it is your birthday tomorrow what do you want to do?' Bella asked me. 'Hmm what about if we just hang around together for the whole day?' 'Yeah could do but I have to see Jane otherwise she will kill me!' 'Ok tomorrow you can see Jane but now my favourite girl and I are going to talk here' 'Oh just out of curiosity Alec but where are the others?' 'Actually I don't know all I know is Felix and Demetri oh and Afton are on rock band competing to try and beat your high score.' 'Ha-ha good luck to them then! Actually could I see my brothers?' 'Sure you can you haven't seen then in 2 years!'

Third Person POV

As Alec and Bella were going to the games room Bella heard the boys shouting/singing to the songs and trying to encourage each other so they beat Bella. 'Hello boys, I see you're TRYING to beat. How long have you been trying like 2 years? Good Luck!' Bella said while leaning against the doorframe. "Oh no, she's back!" Felix said, "Why now, of all times!" Demetri replied to Felix. "Hey that is my girlfriend your talking about!" Alec then shouted at the boys.

Bella POV

Stupid boys, stupid stupid boys! Why do they always fight? Anyway I cut all of their senses off as I dragged my Alec out of the room. And into mine. That's when I smelt her the one who is my best friend! Yay!

I don't own twilight remember but I do own the plot :)

That is ALL I have to say for now so ttfn -ta ta for now!

Oh and please could you review with comments of who should be her best friend

I have an idea I just need a back up ;) please review and I will try to update

But unfortunately I have stupid assessments to do over chriistmas! What kind of teacher does that! Xx any R&R and give ideas for a plot because right now I am

Just writing for the sake of the story and you guys!

p.s sorry wrote this agessss ago :/ just had no time _literally _and have had millions of assessments/homework and now got swimming gala's and hock/football matches aswell so…

also if anyone has a idea or something tell me or you can write the next chapter just pm me ;)


End file.
